1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protecting the privacy of users in social networks.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been phenomenal growth of online social networks. One key activity of users in such a network is to disclose certain personal information in order to socialize with other users online. Although the users may deliberately not divulge certain personal information, in a social network, there is a need to evaluate the likelihood of inferring undisclosed personal information of a user based upon the social network link. As the social network changes, there is a need to reevaluate the likelihood of inferring undisclosed personal information of the user. Further, there is a need to provide guidance to a user to mask or change certain disclosed personal information to minimize the likelihood of inferring undisclosed personal information of the user, based upon the changes to the social network link.